A Life Worth Living
by ToWriteBlakeOnHerArms
Summary: Allen Walker's life has been anything but ordinary, but when he's abandoned by his guardian, he is forced to attend Black Order High, an elite boarding school for extremely wealthy kids. He hopes that things will finally look up, and with the help of a certain BaKanda, everything may be okay for the first time ever.
1. Meetings

Allen sat with his head resting on the table of the dining hall. He didn't bother eating the pile of food in front of him, which, for the silverette, was usually consumed in seconds. He didn't bother trying to make conversation with the annoyingly upbeat red head at the next table or the sexy black haired Chinese girl sitting across from him, laughing her ass off because the red head had managed to drop his entire lunch in his lap. He didn't bother looking up when he heard the sound of feat approaching his table. He only looked up when he heard a voice growl out:

"Baka Moyashi, you're in my seat."

Allen didn't bother responding to the insult the Japanese teen had just administered. He couldn't get past the man's perfect bone structure and strong jaw line. The way his lips were mashed into a tight line in frustration. The way his T-shirt clung to the contours of his upper body, mapping out his muscular chest and abs. The way his biceps bulged as he crossed his arms over his torso. The way his black blue hair cascaded down his back despite being held back with a rubber band. What stopped Allen in his tracks were the male's eyes. The cobalt blue eyes were like staring into the night sky, getting swallowed hole in the never ending abyss. Allen was mesmerized, and as he gazed into those eyes, a heat started in his stomach and traveled down, down, down.

As Allen was taking in the teenager, the Japanese adolescent had been growing impatient. Instead of his customary grimace, he now wore a look of bloody murder. He was already in a violent mood because of what the Usagi had done that morning, now he was being ignored by some freaking bean sprout. It was unacceptable in his mind.

"Are you going to pull your head out of your ass and answer me you fucking Moyashi?" He spit through clenched teeth.

In a flash, both the red head and the Chinese girl were by his side.

"Kanda, calm down," pleaded the girl.

"Yeah. Come on Yuu –kun, it's not worth it. Just leave the Moyashi alone." The red head put in, foolishly slinging his arm around the lethal samurai.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Kanda growled, turning his attention away from Allen and towards the unfortunate wannabe hero.

"I'll see you later Lenalee!" he yelled as he sprinted out of the dining hall, closely followed by a homicidal Kanda brandishing a sword he'd pulled from nowhere.

Lenalee let out a small sigh. Then, turning to face Allen, stuck out her hand in greeting.

"I'm Lenalee Lee," She said in a chipper, all is right with the world voice, as if they hadn't just watched a psychotic teen chase someone out of the hall with a sword.

"Allen Walker," Allen replied, cautiously taking her slender hand in his scarred one and shaking it.

Seeing the slightly bemused look on Allen's face, she said, "Don't worry about Lavi, he pisses Kanda off too many times a day for us to truly get worked up about it. Usually it takes him less time to get a reaction out of Kanda, even though he is always vastly overreacting; I actually think he's cutting back." She said with a small laugh.

All Allen could do was nod. _This is normal?_ He thought. _What's abnormal if sword welding teenagers is ordinary?_


	2. Questions

Hey guys, its meeeeeee. I just wanted to thank you guys for reading my story. A special thanks tooooo:

Fallendestinyxx for favoriting,

Silver Hummingbird, awesomeliciousness, sweet sonia, and Origami Lotus for following,

and Erstina 13624 for reviewing, following, and favoriting me and A Life Worth Living. This chappie is for you guys!

-Don't mind me just a sexy line break!-

Turns out nothing was truly **normal **at Black Order High. After the red head that Lenalee called Lavi came back, red faced and wearing an eye patch over his right eye, he started talking nonstop about the school, the people, the teachers, and then somehow he started talking about incest and some dude with a sister complex – whatever that was- and finally Allen just couldn't take it anymore.

"**Lavi! **What are the **HELL** you talking about?" A very confused and irritated Allen yelled at the shocked Usagi.

"Ooooo… Moyashi's got a feisty side," Lavi teased, grinning like a Cheshire cat, thoroughly enraging his new friend more.

"Lavi, first of all, you're talking too fast and **I **can barely understand you, and I know who you're talking about. Second, why the **Hell **did you tell Allen about Komui? No offense Allen," Lenalee said, turning to Allen for her last sentiment.

"Well my 'darling Lenalee'," Lavi drawled, perfectly quoting Komui's greeting this morning, "first, I am merely excited for our little Moyashi to be attending our school, it's not every day that we get to greet a new prisoner- I mean person. Second, he was gonna find out anyway, the entire frickin' school knows!"

Lenalee sighed, giving up the idea that for once not **everyone** in the entire school would know of Komui's….**overenthusiastic** love for his sister. It was quite annoying. She was barely allowed to hang out with Lavi and Kanda, and that was only because they both swore they had no romantic feelings toward her at all. Needless to say, the beautiful Chinese teen had never been on a date, who knows what Komui would do to the poor kid.

"Soooo," Allen inquired, "What's the deal with the psychotic sword welder?"

"Oh, don't worry Allen, that's only Yuu-chan. He's completely harmless." Coming from the guy that was wearing an eye patch because of a "talk" with said teen, Allen was anything but reassured. Lenalee, seeing the distressed look on Allen's face, decided to explain a little bit about the notorious Yuu Kanda.

"Allen, you really have nothing to worry about with Kanda, unless you decide to be as stupid as Lavi and constantly bug the hell out of him. Or touch him in anyway. Or call him by his first name. He **hates **that. That is why Kanda beat the shit out of him earlier. Well, that and Lavi may or may not have kissed Kanda this morning to get him to wake up."

"You what?" Allen screeched, startling his two companions along with the rest of the cafeteria. What Lavi did was on imaginable. Even he knew that, and he had started school yesterday. Even if Allen had had the thought of doing the exact same thing earlier when he first encountered the samurai. He could picture himself running his fingers through Kanda's silky hair as the Japanese man's calloused fingers would stroke his cheek lovingly as the deepened the kiss. The two would tilt their heads to the side to get a better angle, and Kanda's tongue would enter his mouth and- _wait. What!_ He thought. _Where the hell did __**that**__ come from?_ Shaking off the feeling of Kanda's imaginary fingers off his cheek, Allen returned to the conversation.

"…and he wouldn't wake up no matter what I did which is very unusual for Yuu because he's usually up at the crack of dawn and he **never** sleeps in, but today he just **wouldn't wake up**. Finally I was getting really frustrated and we were gonna be late for class, so I leaned in and planted a big sloppy kiss on his lips. His eyes shot open. So really, he should be thanking me for not letting him be late for class." Lavi finished after explaining what had gone this morning during Allen's absence.

As funny as the story was, Allen could only focus on one thing. _What is this funny feeling in my gut when I think of Lavi kissing Kanda?_

- ;D :D ;D :D ;D :D ;D :D ;D :D ;D -

A/N : R&R you sexy beasts! 5 reviews and I'll update in the next three days!


	3. Protector

_God, Lavi needs to shut up! _Allen thought as he walked through the crowded halls with the energetic red head.

"..and then my mom said '_Lavi, why the hell is your head stuck in the toilet?_' and I said '_Mom, why do you think. I was trying to see how far in I had to stick it to get it to stick._' '_Why the hell did you do that?_' she screamed back. '_Because I thought it would be fun'_…" Lavi yammered on, switching between a high falsetto and his regular tone to indicate the different people involved in his story. He had been telling Allen useless stories about his childhood for the past week, and he was slowly becoming miserable.

As Lavi kept on talking about his job and some guy named Bookman, completely oblivious to Allen's lack of attention, Allen desperately searched the halls for a glimpse of his raven haired samurai. _What is it about Kanda,_ Allen mused, _that makes him so damn irresistible?_

Allen was brought out of his line of though by Lavi's cheerful cries of "Yuuuuu!"

Allen whipped his head around so it was facing the same direction as Lavi's. There he was, Allen's dream come to life. With his chiseled features and deep, bottomless eyes, anyone could see that he was every girls dream. In fact, he seemed to be a specific girls' dream at the moment. While Allen was too distracted by Kanda, he didn't notice the girl standing just to the left of him, gripping his hand possessively, clearly telling all other girls to stay away.

The girl was of a tiny stature, with small, square hips and a waist Kana could fit both hands around and overlap considerably. She had pointed features, but not so as to give the look of an arrow. Her hair was a fiery red that ran in silky ringlets down to mid-back, and her eyes shined like emeralds set in the middle of her face. In all, she was beautiful in the most unexpected way, and she was obviously the object of every guys wet dreams. _Every ones, including Kanda's,_ Allen thought bitterly.

As the pair made their way over to him, Allen couldn't help but glare at the nameless girl. Here she was, holding hands with **HIS** Kanda! It was irrational, he knew, seeing as Kanda wasn't really _**HIS, **_but he was blinded by jealousy, and really, 'Hell has no fury as an Allen scorned'.

"Baka Usagi, don't fucking call me that!" Kanda bellowed, knocking Lavi's head into a nearby locker. Lavi, being Lavi, simply shook it off in a way only he could.

"Awww….Yuu, don't be like that," Lavi whined, thoroughly pissing off an already severe looking teen even more. "You wouldn't want your girl over here to get scared and run off would you?" And with that, Kanda was sufficiently lulled, and Allen was ready to rip Lavi's throat out.

_'Can't he see I'm right here? I can hear what he's saying to Kanda!' 'Shut up Allen, He doesn't know, no one does.' 'Still!'. _Allen's internal battle went on like this until he heard someone clearing his throat rather loudly, evidently meant to grab some ones attention. He snapped his head up quickly to stare straight into the cobalt orbs that are Kanda's eyes. He was mesmerized. He couldn't help but gaze into the deep abysses, trying to find the end. As he was staring into Kanda's eyes, Allen was taken back to an event that had happened earlier that week.

**#$%*&(&*^&%%*&^*(&$^Flashback Baby!^%&^(*)*&^!#$%^**% **

Allen was wondering around the halls of Black Order High, searching for the library in vain. As he rounded a corner he came to three guys that he remembered seeing in the halls, he was pretty sure he even had a class or two with the one in the middle.

Two of the three boys were obviously related, though one was at least two years older than the other. They both had flawless, milky skin, full lips, and slightly upturned noses, though the older of the two had a slight bump in his, indicating it had once been broken. They shared tall, muscular stature and striking, nearly clear, light blue eyes. The only difference between the two was the hair; the older of the two had jet black, unruly hair while the younger had dirty blond hair that fell to his ears. The third boy was of no relation to the others. He was short but buff, with muscle bulging under the required school dress shirt. He had light brown hair cut into a buzz cut, and a nose pointed like an arrow. All three wore identical expressions of loathing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing freak?" The elder of the two brothers sneered, nearly spitting on Allen while speaking. Allen just stood there, silent and unmoving, staring at a spot to the left of the boy. He was used to this, it had happened at his old school, and his guardian used to do the same thing to him, treat him like dirt. This time was no different.

"Earth to fucker? I asked you a question." The boy spit out again, growing aggravated at Allen's lack of response. With a nod to his two companions, the other two stepped forward. The boy's brother grabbed Allen's arms and held them at a painful angle behind his back, while the other guy moved to get in his face.

"I believe, that Garrett asked you a question. Now, are you going to answer or am I going to have to hurt you?" he asked, his face mere inches away from Allen's by the end of his threat. His breath was horrid and smelled of rotting fish, so Allen turned his head away so as not to breathe it in. The boy became enraged at the blatant show of disrespect, and he showed his dislike for the action by sending a powerful jab into Allen's stomach, leaving the silverette breathless.

"Who the hell do you think you are to shun me, when you are the sorry freak that no one wanted? Your parents didn't want you, and neither did your sorry excuse for a father. And you know, it's best that Mana Walker died, he was a loon, but not even he deserved to have to see your face!" the boy screamed in rage, spit flying everywhere, drenching Allen's face.

Still, Allen showed no emotion. He didn't even look at his face; he was still staring at his original spot to the left of the boy. He knew he was making it worse, but from experience he knew that he was ending it quicker than it would if he gave them the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. After the boys tirade, "Garrett" stepped forward and grabbed Allen's face.

"You are a good for nothing, low life freak. You deserve to die. No one would miss you if you suddenly disappeared forever. I hope this hurts." He said, drawing back his fist to punch Allen. At the last second, Garrett's hand was removed from his face, and his arms were released. Allen moved his eyes to see what was going on, and he saw none other than Yu Kanda pressing his three attackers to the wall with the blade of his sword.

"Now, what are you guys doing? Surely you weren't about to harm Allen were you? That would be a very poor decision on your part. You see, I've known Headmaster Komui my entire life, and I have special permission to carry around this sword. So if I hear about you three so much as looking at Allen funny, I will hunt you down and use Mugen to cut out your insides as you watch helplessly. Understand?" Kanda threatened the three who looked like they had all sufficiently wet themselves. They all nodded tightly, craning their necks away from Mugen as to not be sliced open by the sharpened blade.

"Good," Kanda grunted out before roughly shoving them in the opposite direction from where Allen was standing. The ran away from the scene like bats out of hell; turning the corner down the hall and vanishing from sight in moments.

Kanda took one look at Allen and made a non committal sound in the back of his throat before turning his back on Allen and walking away. Allen watched him as he went, gazing in wonder after the man that saved him from hurt.

**%^!#(*^(&#!(&#!*(&#*^(*# End of Flashback (*(&*&&%^%$$~! #$%^&*)**

"Baka Usagi, if you're done pissing me off, Sidney and I are off to class," Kanda spit out, towing the girl in a random ass direction, even though class didn't start for twenty more minutes. As he sped away through the crowd, Allen watched him wistfully, hoping beyond hope he would turn around and meet his gaze. But Kanda, being Kanda, didn't turn around. He merely walked away, pulling on his sluts' hand.

After the pair had disappeared around a corner, Allen turned to Lavi noticing that the bouncy redhead was silent. In fact, he was staring at Allen…..who had apparently just been caught staring at Kanda. Allen blushed a deep scarlet, and Lavi, upon seeing said silverette's blush, raised a pale eyebrow in question.

"Oh shut up," Allen mumbled, before stalking off in the direction of his first class. '_And why is it, that after everything that happened that day, all that sticks out is the way Kanda's chest rose and fell as he protected me?'_ Allen asked himself.


	4. Jealousy

Allen was starting to get very fed up with Kanda and Sidney always being around each other. He hated the way she would whine about the stupidest things, the way she was never satisfied with what Kanda gave her, the way she talked to Lenalee, Lavi, and himself as if they were imbeciles. And he hated that Kanda didn't give enough of a damn to do anything about it. He could tell Kanda didn't necessarily like Sidney, but for some reason he put up with her. It was driving Allen crazy, and all week Allen had been on edge. He was snapping at Lenalee, he had no patience for Lavi, and was lusting after Kanda with a newfound frenzy. By Friday, Lavi had had enough.

"Allen, what's up with you lately? Ever since we met Sidney, you've been acting funny. Man, I hate her too, but you shouldn't let her get to you like that," Lavi said, placing a gentle hand on Allen's back.

"You don't know anything," Allen mumbled, shaking off Lavi's hand aggressively before storming off, his chest heaving, looking like he was about to punch a hole in the wall.

"What got into Allen-chan?" Lenalee asked, coming up behind Lavi after watching the scene unfold in a shocked silence behind a grouping of lockers.

"I have no idea," Lavi replied, looking bemused. "But I intend to find out."

Kanda's POV (the first and possibly last time)

Sidney was seriously starting to piss me off. She was everywhere I was; in my classes, outside of them. In the cafeteria, the meadow that I used to train with Mugen (I have no idea how the **hell **she found out about that. Che. Creepy stalker). One time this week, I found her waiting outside the bathroom for me. Who does that? By Friday, I was ready to ditch the plan and hope that this week of torture was enough to get _**him **_(A/N yes, bold AND italics. Hs is some serious chizz) out of my head.

Ever since the run in with Garrett and his idiots last week, I couldn't get him out of my head. The way he smiled, the look in his eyes when someone even mentions food. I couldn't forget the way he talked to Lenalee with such kindness and familiarity, or the way he could get Lavi to leave me alone when I was about to slice his head off with Mugen. I loved the way he was quietly laughing with Lenalee one second, then throwing insult after insult at me with dizzying speed. Above all, I couldn't stop seeing his see through silver eyes staring back at me.

After about three days of constantly being bombarded by thoughts of _**him**_, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something, anything to get that damn bean sprout out of my head. By last Friday, I had a plan.

**%*&%*&_&*(^^$%$$!$%%**(# Flashback Baby!$ $%^%)&*^^*^&%#%**

Friday after school got out for the day, I stayed behind in my physics class so I could walk out with Sydney to put my plan into action. For some reason, Sydney was always the last person out of every class. It had nothing to do with her liking school; it was a known fact that she hated anything and everything that had to do with learning.

As always, Sydney was hanging back, taking her time packing up her saddle bag. I approached slowly, giving the impression that I was in no hurry to talk to her.

"Hey Sydney," I said, trying my best to seem polite, even if the thought of this girl made me want to vomit up blood. I wasn't doing this because I thought she would be good company as I tried to get through my plan, but more because she was drop dead sexy with her silky red hair and emerald eyes and small frame. Not to mention the rumors of her…willingness to try anything. Just in case things got that far.

"Hey Yu," she replied, smiling what she thought was a seductive smile. I tried not to get angry at her use of my given name. Clenching my fists, I continued.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out and grab dinner off campus tomorrow." I sad, 100% confident she would say yes.

"Yu, I would love to." She replied, moving up to me and touching my arm. "I'm sure it will be a lot of fun." With that sentence, her voice became low and sultry, and she nearly shoved her boobs in my face.

"Oh, I know it will," I said, letting her think I was responding to her choking me with her cleavage.

Step one complete.

**!#$$%$^&^$^%*&^(*^ End of Flashback! *^&*%^# # %^&)***

Now I'm seriously regretting choosing Sydney for this plan. And it wasn't even working! Every time Sydney did something provocative, I couldn't help but think, _"If Allen were doing this, I'd have to take a shower." _Or _"If only Allen were here…"_ After one week of the charade, I was ready to kill Sydney and proclaim myself gay.

Yes, I, Kanda Yuu, am in love with Allen Walker.


	5. Old Times

_**I know I'm terrible for not updating, but I was under a lot of pressure from my friends about this chappie and I couldn't think. But here it is. I want to say a special thanks to my new favorite person **__** Yu rock Szay. haha "Yu" get it? Anyway onward.**_

_**Wait! I do not own D. Gray-man, though I wish with a fiery burning passion that I did. R/R pleasies. I'll give you a cookie!**_

* * *

He couldn't take it anymore. Here he was, trying to enjoy a nice Saturday afternoon snack- a five course meal for **normal** people- and he had to be disrupted by high pitched squeals and shouts of,

"Yuu, stop it!"

Kanda, being dragged into the cafeteria with Sydney clinging to his arm, looked slightly pissed off at the public disturbance. He also seemed pissed off at the red head who had suction cupped herself to his side, nails digging into his skin like blades. Without his approval, Kanda's eyes scanned the cafeteria, looking for that one person he both longed and dreaded seeing. There. Sitting in the far corner, was a small blob of silver hunched over a plate piled high with every freaking food that they served in this god forsaken place.

A smile rose unbidden onto Kanda's face. _'Damn Moyashi,'_ he thought bitterly, _'What the hell do you do to me?'_

"Kanda!" someone yelped from his right, startling him (though he'd never admit it). He whipped his head around to find Sydney glaring up at him, a pouty look disturbing her admittedly sexy features. Although, more and more, Kanda was starting to think that there were others in this school as sexy or more so then she. _'Yeah, but they aren't all females,'_ he reflected on. _'The Moyashi is everywhere now! All I can think about these days is Allen and his shockingly silver hair, blemish free skin and his lush, voluminous lips. They were pink and the bottom one was slightly bigger than the top, giving off an incredibly sexy pouty look.' _He could picture himself running his hands through Allen's hair, tugging on the ends gently, eliciting a sinful moan from the young boy. He could see himself running a callused hand over those perfect lips, wrapping his hands around his slender hips and pulling him flush against himself. He imagined that their lips would slowly glide against each other and then after they had the feel of each other's mouths against their own, they would-

"Yu!" Sydney snapped, fed up with her boyfriend's lack of attention. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

_'Damn it!_' He thought. '_I need tom stop thinking_ _about him! It'll never happen. He's probably as straight as an arrow.' _

Smiling – or Kanda's version of the action- Kanda looked down at Sydney and muttered, "Sorry babe," before leaning down and kissing her roughly, jamming his tongue into her mouth almost immediately. Sydney immediately relaxed and fought back, trying to gain the upper hand, and failing, before letting Kanda take over. Pulling away after several minutes, Sydney looked up at Yuu, eyes shining.

"You're forgiven," She whispered, before hooking her arms around Kanda's neck and pulling him down to meet her waiting lips.

Meanwhile, a certain Moyashi sat watching, his heart silently breaking as he watched the man that he may possibly be in love with; passionately kiss someone else right in front of him. Losing his appetite, Allen jerked out of his seat, running out of the cafeteria, oblivious to the watchful pair of cobalt eyes that followed his every move.

**This is Buggy. Buggy says **_**HI!**_** This is Buggy when a cars goes by. Bye bye Buggy. I killed Buggy. **

Allen was slowly wondering the halls, aimlessly trailing his hand across the brick wall surrounding him. He had absolutely no clue where the hell he was, but if worse came to worse, he could just call Lavi. After leaving the cafeteria, Allen couldn't see through the tears that were collecting in his eyes, and he was too hurt and upset to think about where he was going. Ten minutes later, here he was, completely lost, with drying tear tracks running down his cheeks.

As Allen reached the corner of the hallways, he heard loud footsteps and raucous laughter coming from the same hallway he was leaving. Closing his eyes tightly and steeling himself, he turned around to face his old friends Garrett, and his two wingmen.

"Look who we have here," Garrett said, strutting forward and tugging on Allen's short collar. "I little faggot lost in the halls. Where's your mommy little fag? Oh yeah, that's right. She abandoned you before you could wipe the drool of your chin. If I were her, I would have killed you when I had the chance, instead of letting you plague this world with your filth. You deserve to die. But don't worry, we'll take care of that, won't we Eddie?" He said, looking back at his brother, who was wearing a sadistic smile on his face.

"Of course. It's time someone rid this world of _slime_ like you," he sneered, stepping forward and landing a sharp blow to Allen's ribs. An audible _Crack! _Could be heard, bouncing off the walls and creating an eerie echo.

Allen doubled over in pain, but he didn't make a sound just like the first time he encountered the trio. This enraged Garret, causing him to throw Allen to the ground, opening up an opportunity for Eddie to kick him in the stomach, making Allen silently moan. After that, it was an onslaught of hits and kicks, headlocks and punches. They were yelling insults at him, screaming harsh words such as "faggot" "Filth" and "Worthless". The worst part was Allen had been called worse. When he could tell that the group was boring of the events unfolding, he was naïve enough to believe that maybe they would leave him alone and carry on with their lives. That was, at least, until the third guy pulled out a knife. He attacked Allen fiercely, making cuts and small incisions all over his body. Slitting his wrists and ankles, digging in at least half an inch into his stomach. The torture just kept coming. After about thirty or so cuts, Allen couldn't handle the pain anymore, and he saw the world go hazy, before everything went black. The words replaying in his head as he blacked out were _"You deserve to die."_

The three boys assaulting Allen didn't even notice when the silverette lost consciousness, they just kept up their torment, cutting and hitting and kicking at his unconscious form, yelling insults and spitting dirty threats. Finally, when they thought that if Allen wasn't dead yet, he would be before anyone could help him – if they even would – they walked away, erasing any sign that they were ever there.

Allen woke up, beaten and bloody, his wounds still open and bleeding. He woke to the sound of footsteps, and for a second he dared to think that they would actually help him.

"Hahah! Loser! I hope your blood doesn't stain the tile, then after they carry away your body, the janitor will have **more** work to do. How could you be so selfish?" I feminine voice sneered, spitting on Allen as she walked by.

Allen lay there for a moment, then, without warning, he tried pushing himself up into a sitting position. He gasped, the pain blindingly sharp, his broken rib poking at the surface of his flesh. He moaned; the first sign of discomfort or pain he had shown in a long time. Ignoring the searing pain coursing through his veins, he clung to the wall and stood up; gripping the wall for support as he slowly limped off in the direction he thought his dorm was.

He had made it all of twenty steps before he thought of something Kanda had told him not so long ago.

_**This is a sexy Flashback. This flashback is too sexy for his shirt. This Flashback is too sexy for **_**u!**

With his eyes blazing in anger, Kanda grabbed the Moyashi who was about to get his ass handed to him yet again, and pulled him after himself down the hall and around the corner.

"Look Moyashi. Seeing as you are too stupid to stay out of trouble yourself, I'm going to have to be the one that keeps you from getting killed. So if you're ever in trouble, I will **always** be there. Got it?"

_**This Flashback realized it was too sexy for you and left. Don't cry, your relationship wouldn't have worked out.**_

_'Yeah,'_ Allen thought bitterly, _'Apparently you won't __**always**__ be there after all Kanda Yuu.'_

* * *

_**I know, I suck for that, but I couldn't help it. It makes the story better, trust me. I gotsa plan in my head! hehehe.**  
_


	6. Crossing the Line

**I know you guys are mad at how I left the last chappie. In all honesty, I was gonna make you wait longer, but my friend who is a fan of my writing was sick yesterday and I wanted to surprise him. I was up until like 5 this morning working on it, so I hope you like!**

* * *

Kanda was sitting at a full table. Albeit, it was a table filled with bitchy, holier-than-thou, fake wannabe Barbie dolls, but the table was full none the less. Needless to say, if he had a choice, he would be sitting anywhere else than with this group of gossiping, giggling, hair flipping, salad eating, fake tan wearing girls. Hell, he'd rather sit with the _Usagi _than these people.

Kanda sat there, silently seething at the company he was forced to keep, when a certain name brought him crashing into the conversation.

"Can you believe that new kid Allen?" one of Sydney's friends said, her voice an obnoxious and nasally sound, thoroughly grating on his nerves further. If he wasn't so interested (not that he would admit) in the conversation, he would have told her to "shut the fuck!"

"He's such a freak!" Barbie #1 exclaimed; finishing her thought after the occupants of the table nodded their heads.

"Ugh, I know!" Another one screeched in a voice pitched so high a dog couldn't even hope to hear it. "He's repulsive! I mean, have you **seen** his face?"

"Totally! If I was his mother, and he was born that way, I would have ditched him on the side of the road to die!" Sydney's best friend- Marie? Meredith? Becky? - said, joining in on the bitches ranting about the Moyashi.

Kanda was livid. How dare these fake bitches talk about his Moyashi like that! How dare they insult him for something he had no control over! How dare they even think for a **second** that they are better than him! That they deserve better than him! His Moyashi was strong willed, obnoxious, and stubborn. He was gentle and caring; never hurting anyone's feelings or being anything less than the perfect gentleman. But he also wasn't weak. Like the way he took that shit from Grayson and Eddie. When Kanda had found him, he was about to get the shit knocked out of his ass- and looked like he already had- but he still had that calm composure.

"Ha! If I was his mother, I would have given him the scar to warn all the people." Sydney's voice cut through the endless stream of cruel words against Allen. Kanda's head whipped around to stare at her in disbelief and disgust. He knew she wasn't exactly fond of Allen- not many were- but he had no idea it went to this extent. "I mean, there is no way in hell that his arm is from a fire! My cousin was burned at it looks way better than that _thing. _He had to have been born with it. No wonder his mother left him to die- I would."

Kanda was frozen. Here he thought he had actually found someone that didn't downright suck and was actually okay to hang out with (among other things) and in all honesty she was just like the rest of these lowlifes with nothing better to do with their time than make fun of a kid who was different.

"You all have a lot of nerve talking about the Moyashi like that, especially seeing as he's a better person than all of you combined." He said, his voice no louder than it would be in a regular conversation with the Usagi; which, now that it's mentioned, almost always includes him threatening to cause bodily harm to said retarded rabbit.

All down the table, an odd hush fell over everyone and they all turned their attention to Kanda. They all had looks of shock on their faces, as if they couldn't believe that **anyone**; let alone Kanda Yuu, could fell for Allen anything less than hatred and disgust.

"Allen is a better person than any of you could ever dream of being. All of you sit here and judge him for how he looks, cause that's all you shallow, self absorbed, small minded bitches can see. **You **are the ones that should be ashamed. **You** are the ones that people should be disgusted by. **You deserve to die.**" With that, Kanda stormed out of the cafeteria looking murderous, walking quickly so he could locate those silver eyes as quickly as possible.

**I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS, A PRETTY PRETTY PRINCESS. I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS!**

Kanda had been looking for Allen for an hour at least before he started to get worried. He knew Allen wouldn't have gone back to his room after he saw Kanda with Sydney; he liked to move when he was thinking. That's why Kanda thought that he would wander around the school grounds for a little bit in the hopes of finding Allen. It wasn't his best plan, but it was the only one he had.

He had barely encountered anyone on his walk, and the last person he saw was a forty five minutes ago when he was near the library. So you can imagine his surprise when he came across not one, but two people, who were laughing loudly at something that had happened earlier.

"Can you believe that Allen kid?" One of them asked. It was a girl. He could tell by her distinctly feminine drawl.

"I know!" The other one- also a girl- gushed. "Who does he think he is, trying to take on Garrett like he's some great person?"

"Filth like that doesn't even deserve to live."

"Viv, were you even paying attention to what we were walking on? Did you **see** the way that _thing_ looked? He won't be alive long after what Garrett and Eddie did," the girl without a name said.

"Good riddance," Viv responded; sounding thoroughly happy that Allen may be in dire need of help. "The world's better off without him anyway Luxa."

"Hells to the yeah!" Luxa agreed enthusiastically. They both laughed like they had told the funniest joke in the world.

Kanda was seeing red. Not only did those bastards go near his Moyashi, but from what he gathered, Allen could have fatal wounds and no one would give a damn. _'Knowing the Moyashi,'_ he thought bitterly, _'he probably didn't even go to the nurse's office'_.

"Shit!" He swore, knowing that there was no way in hell that Allen would ever go to the nurse for help; they would merely refuse to aid him and he would die from…..whatever it was. That angered Kanda; not only was he not there to protect his Beansprout, but he didn't even know what was wrong with him.

Then, I fiery burning hatred ate at his insides, consuming him, paralyzing him. He wasn't mad at Sydney, or her friends; no. He was mad at himself. He hated himself. If he could have manned up and excepted the fact that what he was feeling for the silverette went far in the opposite direction from hatred, Allen would be safe and sound, possibly even sitting with Kanda in the cafeteria consuming an ungodly amount of food. But because he was a coward, a fool; because of his stupid plan and sense of pride, he let Allen slip from between his fingertips and now he was hurt. And Kanda hated himself for it.

Running through the halls, he weaved in and out of the students as he neared the more used parts of the school. He hopped up flights of stairs quickly and agilely, with a gracefulness that only a predator could possess. When he reached the door level- a good three flights of stairs up- Kanda was barely winded from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He had to get to Allen- had to- before it was too late.

When Kanda finally got to Allen's room, he rammed his knuckles against the door, nearly splintering it in his haste to see his Moyashi. As he stood there waiting for Allen to drag his ass over to the door, his foot bounced up and down in agitation and anticipation. Right as Kanda was about to knock again, the door swung open, revealing a creature he assumed to be his Allen Walker.

The person he was staring at was mangled in every way, with dried blood clumped in his hair and on his neck while fresh blood streamed from a cut from his arm and right over his eyebrow. He had cuts and gashes covering every visible inch of his body, and every inch of skin was quickly turning a sickly blackish – blue color that he had never seen before.

He was appalled. Allen, his _Moyashi_, had been beaten and cut past the point of recognition. Kanda was horrified that anyone could even _think_ of doing this, furious that anyone would _dare_ do this, and amazed that Allen was still standing.

Even beaten and bloody, Allen was still the most beautiful person Kanda had ever seen. Kanda lifted his hand to caress Allen's cheek, mindful of the many cuts and bruises covering the surface. He gently lifted Allen's chin with his pointer finger on his other hand so that he could see the Moyashi's silver eyes. He then took a deep breath and slowly lowered his face down towards Allen. They were only a centimeter apart when Allen suddenly Stepped onto his tip toes, bringing their lips together in a tentative kiss.

* * *

**Don't hate me, but I had to leave it there! I promise to update soon if i get at least five reviews! **


	7. New Beginnings

**Okay, this is your promised chappie! Took me a little bit to get it up, but in my defense, I went back to school today! Enjoy!**

**I do not own D. Gray-man D:**

* * *

**Allen's POV**

At least half an hour had passed before Allen had successfully reached his dorm room on the higher levels of the school building. When he finally arrived at his room, he was bleeding freely, his head was spinning, and there was a trail of blood on the floor. It was like a trail from Hansel and Gretel, but Allen wouldn't be the one following the trail.

He fumbled slightly trying to get off the floor, using the handle of the door to get up, then yanking his key violently out of his pocket and jamming it into the key hole. He stumbled into his room, trying desperately to reach the first aid kit he kept on his bedside table. Allen wasn't stupid. After everything that he had been through; the punches, the kicks, the hits and slaps and insults, he knew how to deal with this kind of thing. And dealing with it included dealing with the aftermath.

He pulled open the first aid kit, knowing that he needed to stop the bleeding from his multiple cuts and wounds before dealing with anything else. Grabbing some gauze, he hastily put them directly over the wound on his head that was gushing blood into his eye, securing it in place with medical tape. He then moved on to the minor cuts after making sure that his contraption would not only stay in place, but also apply pressure. Fifteen minutes and two rolls of gauze left, Allen was done nursing his cuts and was satisfied that the cut on his head had stopped bleeding.

He reached up to his forehead and carefully slid his fingers under the medical tape before lifting away the gauze that were dripping blood. The sight alone was enough to make any man queasy, but combined with the smell of the blood- a rustic sent that assaulted your senses- was enough to make anyone hurl. But not Allen. This combination was all too familiar to him. He didn't even flinch at the blood soaked wad of fabric in his hands, just merely tossed it into the trash can by his bed.

He then moved on to wrapping his ribs, because he could feel a bone protruding slightly from his skin, and the only thing he could do for it at the moment was wrap it tight.

When he had finished mummifying himself to the point of making it hard to breathe, there was an insistent banging at the door. Allen slowly stood up, still mindful of his tender ribs, and slowly made his way over to the door.

Pulling the door open, Allen was surprised to see none other than the Kanda Yuu in all of his raven haired glory. He was breathing heavily, and there was a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead that would have gone unnoticed by even Kanda himself it was so light. Allen was shocked to say the least. Here was Kanda, the guy that he was almost certain he had feelings for that went past your usual samurai-moyashi relationship. The guy that was nearly untouchable, besides for a select few. The guy that was thought to be as straight as a line- as proven with his stellar presentation of PDA with a certain girlfriend- and was thought to hate almost everyone.

It was out of the realm of possibility in Allen's mind that Kanda could feel anything close to tolerance for him, let alone anything of the magnitude that Kanda **did **feel for the silverette.

That's why, when Kanda grabbed his face, he was shocked and tense, not knowing what the hell was going on. When Kanda slowly lowered his head towards Allen, a thousand thoughts were running through his mind at once. _'Was Kanda going to kiss me? Would I let him? What happened to Sydney? If he liked me, why would he date her?' _All were questions that Allen couldn't answer, but one was about to be answered. Or….make that two. When Kanda's lips came within a centimeter of Kanda's, Allen stepped on his tip toes, pressing his mouth firmly to Kanda's, the two pairs of lips melding together perfectly.

When Allen's lips touched Kanda's, he felt a spark, then a feeling of rightness and peace that he had never experienced before. It was like a part of him was finally reattaching itself to his soul. He was overwhelmed in happiness, drowning in it. Inhaling it, drinking it, _being_ it. It was all he could feel, breathe and think. All of it was Kanda, Kanda, Kanda. His smell- sweat mixed with ginger mixed with soap-, his taste- spearmint-, his body. His arms wrapped around him, holding their bodies together. His chest, pressed firmly to Allen's. His hands, one travelling up and down Allen's body as the other tangled in his hair.

Allen wrapped his own arms around Kanda's neck, spreading his lips and teasingly sliding his tongue back and forth over Kanda's teeth, begging for a chance to enter. Kanda complied quickly, but had no intention of letting the puny Moyashi take control of the situations. Kanda thrust his tongue into Allen's mouth, quickly beating Allen in the fight for dominance and set to work running his tongue around Allen's mouth, tasting and taking in every aspect of the kiss. Their breathing became labored, and both were forced to pull away, both panting for breath and clinging to each other in a desperate attempt to stay standing.

Kanda brought his forehead down to rest on Allen's, staring deep into his eyes and searching them for something, anything that will clue him into what the guarded Moyashi could possibly be feeling. Kanda's own heart was beating a million times per minute, barely being contained by his skin. He was nervous and excited and elated and scared and victorious all wrapped up into one little package that could explode at any second.

"What do we do now?" Allen whispered, as if he was afraid the spell they were both under would be broken if he spoke t loudly, or, even worse, he would wake up and this wondrous moment would have just been a dream.

Kanda's heart swelled at the sound of Allen's whispered inquiry. The emotions he heard in Allen's voice made him want to cry in happiness, scream in joy, and jump up and down like a little girl on Christmas. Kanda could hear all of Allen's love and affection, along with the longing, fear, curiosity, confusion, and insecurity, but he wouldn't be Allen if he didn't feel every one of those things and more, possibly hidden underneath that beautifully constructed mask.

"Whatever the hell we want," Kanda answered simply. Then he brought Allen's lips up to his once more in the sweetest kiss either one had ever received.

* * *

**Sooo, I decided to make this the last chappie. But have no fear! There will beith a sequel if I get ten reviews for this chapter. HAve fun and happy reading!**


End file.
